Halloween Troubles
by Sororita
Summary: a repository for YAHF stories of mine.
1. Chapter 1

so yet another story of mine, this one will be a chapter or two of crossovers with Buffy the Vampire Slayer, specifically Halloween nights that Xander decided on a different costume. it might just follow the Halloween night, or explore the consequence more thoroughly if I think it would be interesting to do so.

the first one is when Xander decided to go as his Destiny character. needless to say spike will find that bullets can in fact kill a vampire.

I do not own anything posted on this website.

0o0o0

Xander had slaved over his costume since he tried the Beta. he didn't have a lot of money, but with patience he had managed to cut and tap and paint at reasonable facsimile to His Destiny character's armor, a Ghost that could be attached to the shoulder, he even was able to make a good Gjallerhorn, but he didn't have enough time to make a hand cannon, or a cloak, so he was off to the new Halloween store with Buffy and Willow. Buffy was fussing over a period dress that she thought that Angel would like, at the same time she was trying to convince willow to get a "sexy-_" costume, but Willow was not having it.

"Buffy, I am not wearing something like that. it's just not me." Willow was trying to go with her usual stand-by, a ghost.

"But willow, that's the whole point of Halloween, to come as you aren't." Buffy wasn't having any of it. "Come on, it might get Xander's attention."

"Fine. but you have to do something more than just "vapid helpless royalty" for your costume." she turned and called Xander from the other side of the, relatively small, store and his haggling with the proprietor, "Hey Xander! got any ideas to help with Buffy's costume?"

Xander was finishing up his bargaining, "OK. I'll tell any friends that haven't gotten their costume yet to come here and you'll knock it down to 5 bucks for the gun and cloak?"

Ethan, the owner, replied, "yes in deed, it's getting closer to Halloween and I want my stock gone, it won't do any good hanging on these shelves."

Xander handed him the fiver and said, "thanks for the deal." and walked over to his two best friends. "OK so whats this about changing up Buffy's costume?"

"Buffy made a deal with me, she gets to choose my costume and I get to alter hers, she wants to get me into that Leia costume."

"And you agreed? that's a slave-Leia one. doesn't really seem like your kinda gig."

"That's what I said, but she wants me to and you know how Buffy can get."

"Hey! quit talking like I'm not here." Buffy cut in.

Xander replied, "Sorry, anyway what to add, hmm pink dress..." he wandered around looking at stuff, he found a pink and white parasol, "Ah ha! there, now you can be princess peach!" he addressed Willow, "That nerdy enough for you willow?"

"Yeah, I think that's good. plus I doubt Angel will recognize the character so she can't complain."

0o0o0

Xander knocked on the door to Buffy's home, checked his costume over and nodded everything was in place and placed the helmet on his head.

Buffy opened the door, "Wow! Xander that is really cool! where did you get it!"

Xander replied, "well, Princess, I made most of it, the cloak and hand-cannon are the only pieces that I bought."

Willow was coming down the steps upstairs very nervously, Buffy went through with the deal so she had to as well. She couldn't see his face, but she was sure that Xander was staring. she blushed heavily.

"Wow, Willow! I didn't think you'd actually wear it. you look great! and I bet it'll drive Herr Snyder up the wall while still being completely within the rules." Xander was very thankful for his helmet covering his blush.

Buffy was just grinning like the cat who got the canary. "well I guess it's time to go pick up the brats."

a short trudge over to the school, a reading of the riot act from the principle, they took they group of kids out to gather sweets.

0o0o0

"What was that?" Xander asked aloud, shaking his head. He had a headache and memories of a different life, one as an Exo.

"I don't know, we were at the Tower and now were are in, what looks to be a pre-golden-age neighborhood." came an electronic voice from next to him.

Xander jumped and looked to the voice, it was his ghost. "Pete! but, you shouldn't exist. this is just a costume."

"What? I'm pretty sure I exist, I remember all of our adventures, and even when I revived you, Oh by the way this is a Darkness zone, so be careful."

Xander was looking around and noticed the chaos that was spreading. he quickly spotted his two companions and dashed over to them, Pete bobbing along beside him. "Willow, Buffy something wiggy is going on!"

the two girls looked at him and blinked both asking, "Who are you?"

Xander thought for a second and put 2 and 2 together, "Peach, and Leia?" they nodded, "Shit, we need to get you somewhere defensible then I need to talk to Giles." he decided the closest place of refuge was Buffy's. "we're going to head to a home near by that you two can take refuge in while I go and get help from Giles."

Buffy nodded but Willow spoke out, "Hey buster, what makes you think you can order me around. I may not know what planet I'm on or how I got here, but I can take care of myself."

Xander sighed, he didn't need to deal with this, "Leia, you are actually My friend Willow and are only possessing her due to what I assume is a spell, why I'm still me I have no Idea, but in order for me to fix things and get you back to how you are supposed to be I need you to trust me. I'm not your average scruffy nerf-herder."

she seemed to be defiant but decided to go with it for now, since she didn't have a blaster, and the guy seemed to be on the side of good.

Pete, the ghost piped up, "I'm sensing a bit of darkness in each of them, and there was a bit in you when we first got here, but your Light quickly over came it, maybe that's why you are different?"

"yeah, that makes sense, I guess. Now then, lets get to Buffy's"

the trek was luckily uneventful, Xander using the radar in his HUD to get them to the house without being seen.

"OK, I need you two to stay here and" a scream wrent the air, "hold that thought." Xander opened the door and sprint outside to see Cordelia being chased by a big furry monster, "Cordelia, get in the house I'll take care of the monster." he ran past her and jumped to punch out and caught the beast in the face, knocking it out. "Man I really wished I had something I knew I could shoot." he went back into the house and gave a run down to Cordelia.

it was then that Angel showed up, "Man it's crazy out there, is everyone OK?"

Xander replied, "well I've got princesses peach, Leia, and Cordelia in here. luckily no-one is injured though."

Pete flew over to Angel and did a quick scan, "Remarkable! he registers as one of the Force of Darkness, and dead, but he has a spark of light, dim though it may be."

"probably his soul, Pete. anyway we need to get into contact with Giles." Xander picked up the phone and called Giles' apartment with no answer. then tried the school library.

"Sunnydale library, how may I assist you?"

"Giles? We have a problem, something happened and everyone turned into their costumes, even me, but something broke it on me partially. and Cordelia didn't. I just saved her from a big furry beast."

"hmm, where did you get your costumes?"

"I made mine, except for a couple pieces, and Buffy and Wills got there's at the new place called Ethan's."

"Ethan's! tell me where is the store? I think I may kn" the line went dead.

"Shit." Xander unholstered his hand cannon.

there was a slam on the back door, a vampire crashed into the house.

"Angel, take care of it it's probably a distraction, I'll guard the front." Xander quickly ordered. and moved into position.

Angel was able to rough up the intruder and toss him out fairly easily, but his game-face came out for a second. luckily no one caught it.

he looked outside standing there was spike with a posse of underlings. "Pete, can you tell how many out there are true forces of Darkness?"

"Roughly half from what my sensors can tell."

"Right, so Gjallarhorn is out." Xander paused for a moment then turned to the three women that were in the room with him, "you are awful quiet. why?"

willow replied, "I don't have a blaster and you don't have one for me to use so I'm staying out of the way."

Buffy said, "I've done this song and dance before, if I stay out of the way my likelihood of kidnapping gets lowered a lot."

Cordelia shrugged, "I'm trying to just ignore the problem. you nerds are the ones that all the weird stuff happens around."

there was a shout from outside, "Give us the Slayer! if you don't we'll burn your house down around your ears.."

Angel commented "that sounded like spike."

Xander grinned behind his mask, this ought to be good. he called up his inner Light and pushed it into his hand-cannon causing it to get a golden hue and seem to give off golden flames. Angel backed off shielding his eyes. Xander slammed the door open and jumped out lining up his sight before he even cleared the threshold. then pulled the trigger. the vampire he knew to be a natural one to spikes right exploded into dust. swiftly changed his sight to another one and again let loose a solar powered shot, dusting that one as well. with another swift adjustment he unleashed the last sun infused bullet right into Spikes shocked face.

right as Xander was moving in to start knifing known vampires a wave of something swept down the street and with it many of the monsters that he was facing down changed back into scared little children. with their numbers, and leader, gone the remaining vampires ran. Xander was about to take some pot-shots but decided against it, in case of bystanders.

Pete piped up next to xander, "Well that was odd."

Xander jumped, "Shouldn't you be back to the paper and plastic replica I made?"

"Why, we haven't been affected by whatever that was since it started."

Xander blinked, "Right, well then, lets head inside and check on everyone."

Inside the two women were back to themselves, thankfully, when Xander walked in, "Right, so everyone OK?" a round of nods. "Right now then we need to go round up the squirts and get them back to the high school."

0o0o0

it hadn't taken them a long time to gather the munchkins up and get them back, it was a blessing that there had been no deaths and nothing more than a few scrapes for injuries. all tears had been cured with a proper application of sugar. now that all of the danger was gone xander finally had a chance to take his helmet off only to get shocked looks from his compatriots.

"What, I know my helmet hair isn't THAT bad guys."

Buffy spoke up, "Xander, you're a robot!"

he quickly took a glove off and low and behold, his hand was entirely robotic, "... well the character I dressed as was an Exo, so that might be why...We need to talk to Giles, where is he?"

the Scoobies rushed to the library where they luckily found the British man, "Giles! We have a problem! Xander didn't change back to normal."

Giles looked up from where he had been nursing his tea and blinked in shock. "What, how on earth? Was there anything different about your costume, do you remember anything from after you first transformed?"

"Yeah, I was aware of myself almost as soon as I changed and Pete says that the Darkness, big "D", that was causing it got snuffed out by my inner light. now that I think about it, I have most of my memories as an Exo as well."

"inner light? whats that?"

Pete gave a short explanation, "inner Light is an energy that everyone has, but only a select few can truly use for anything, generally its used for Grenades and a super of three different types of energy, Arc, Void, or Solar. Currently he is a gunslinger that uses solar energy to fire three very powerful shots, but it can only be used occasionally."

Xander added, "From what Pete was saying, I think Inner Light might be a persons soul, he said Angel had a small and almost smothered inner light. and the Vampires that attacked earlier were forces of Darkness."

"that makes a certain amount of sense. I need to do research, I've never heard of something like this happening before. You can stay in the spare bedroom at my apartment, I doubt your parents would take your change well, I'll give them a call with a cover story."

0o0o0

whats gonna happen? how would these abilities change things? probably for the better.

well there is the first chapter of this line of ideas. next will probably be Xander going as Micheal Carpenter from Dresden Files. that would lead to some interesting side effects.


	2. Chapter 2

hey long time no see, lots of stuff going on in life, I figured out I'm trans so I started transitioning and that takes a lot of time and energy. as always irregular updates should be expected.

**DISCLAIMER**: This work of fanfiction is not officially approved of, or even known about, by the owners of any IPs involved.

Xander had been searching for the last piece needed for his costume from a recent anime, luckily he already had a yellow jumpsuit and gloves and boots, so all he needed was a cape and a bald-head wig. his best friend, Willow was going to dress up with him from the same anime luckily she too had the dress needed and just needed a wig for her get up. They hadn't been planning on dressing up at all, but a troll(principle Snyder) had cornered them and forced them, along with their friend Buffy, into a babysitting/trick or treating gig. and as much as they hate to have to go do it, at least they wanted to have fun with it. spite the the principal by actually having fun with it.  
they went to the only costume shop that they'd be able to afford, Ethan's. Thankfully since Willow had most of her outfit she was able to help Xander pay for his. browsing through the shop they were fortunately able to get the last parts of their costumes easily. Buffy had come along as well, to help look, and to find her own. and she spotted The Dress. a pink frilly thing that looked to be for royalty from the 18th century. she instantly knew she had to have it, but she looked at the price-tag.

"I'm never going to be able to afford this." she sighed.

the proprietor overheard her lamentations, "I could make a deal with you, dear. as tomorrow is Halloween and I really don't want to store all these for the next year I am motivated to sell. how much do you have?"

"well…" she thought about it, the price was 250 dollars, she only had 50 for a costume. "I only have 40, so unless you want to give a girl an 84 percent dis-"

"done." he cut in, a gleam in his eye.

buffy slack jawed for a moment then squealed and jumped up and down.

Xander showed up at that moment, white cape and bald-head wig in hand. "What's the excitement about?"

"I got my costume and for an awesome deal!" she exclaimed

Xander saw The Dress and sighed, he knew exactly why she wanted it. her blood-sucking boyfriend was turned around the time that dress looked to be from, he couldn't understand why a woman with her abilities and responsibilities would like a vampire. Considering she was the Slayer, she should want to shove a stake through his heart, not win it.

the three friends paid for their costume pieces and left, with Willow gushing over the dress as well. she mostly just liked it for the historical accuracy.

the next day

Xander showed up at Buffy's house fully in costume. He knocked on the door only to be answered by Buffy already dressed and ready to go. when she saw him she said, "at least you've got the stupid look down pat."

"Buffy you wound me!" Xander said in mock agony.

Willow chose this time to walk down the stairs. xander saw her and said, "'Fubuki', looking beautiful as always!"

"not too bad yourself 'Saitama'. so, shall we head off to assist the children on getting sugar highs?"

"off to the high school!" Xander said walking off with his two friends trailing behind.

a few hours later

Saitama wasn't sure where he was, just that it looked to be america and there was chaos around him, he started to wander around knocking out the monsters, not one to kill if he didn't have to, and since he wasn't sure what was going on he didn't want to accidentally kill and innocent who had been temporarily transformed. he rushed around single punching everything in his way until he ran into Fubuki.

"Fubuki! what are you doing here? do you know what's going on?"

She replied "Yeah. apparently we were summoned into people via costumes. luckily they stay with us subconsciously, I was able to sense the girl I'm in right now and gleaned the info from her. right now I'm looking for this girls friend, Buffy, that was dressed as a victorian duchess, she'd be defenseless right now. I believe she's just around the corner."

"ok"

they continued until saw the woman in question, whom was in a hysterical fit and hiding as best she could.

"Hey, Lady, we're here to help." saitama deadpanned

she looked at him and scrambled over to the duo, "Where am I? why are there monsters everywhere?"

Fubuki spoke before saitama could say something to make it worse, "We are in the New world and the future, you are only here temporarily and should just get somewhere safe to wait it out.." she closed her eyes as if meditating for a moment. "Follow me."

the trio then walked down the road to a specific house where fubuki grabbed a key from above the door frame and let them in. "Saitama you should stay here and protect Buffy, she is important to this area. I'll go and see about seeing the mentor to her and see if he can help us." she then walked out the door and flew off.

a short time later Saitam heard a scream and went to investigate, seeing a bigfoot chasing a scantily clad woman. He ran over and gave the creature a light right hook and knocked it about 15 feet away. it shakily got back up and ran the opposite direction. "Huh, that felt really good for some reason."

the woman stopped running, "thank you so much." she then headed to the house that saitama had come out of.

"who was that?" he shrugged and headed back inside.

When saitama got back inside he noticed Buffy and the new girl fighting over something, he clapped his hands to get their attention, "first, who are you, second, why were you fighting?"

"I'm Cordelia, who do you think I am, Xander? And Buffy was calling me a whore-"

"As if one dressed as you could be anything but a lady of the night." Buffy cut in.

Saitama didn't want to deal with it, "Cordelia, go upstairs and look for something we could barricade the door with or some weapons."

Cordelia headed upstairs with a minimum of grumble, thankfully separating the two women and keeping a fight from happening.

He was about to see what he could do about stopping Buffy from making any more trouble when a shout from outside came.

"Open up Buffy! I know you're in there and weak."

Sighing saitama stepped outside to take care of the ass trying to pick on a defenseless woman. "Oi, go away, she's not up for your games right now come back in the morning."

Shocked someone actually stepped outside the safety of the threshold spike grinned, he'd rush up grab the idiot as a hostage and force the slayer outside for him to kill. He realized his error when as he stepped onto the porch a fist met his face.

Flying back to the street he laid on the ground for a moment to figure out what happened. He stood up shakily and signalled to his false vampire to break in and kidnap the slayer while the obvious muscle was distracted.

"That's a pretty strong right hook. But you caught me off time you won't get me." The vampire known as Spike rushed forward again, but changed direction before getting into a punch range. Flipping and jumping around Saitama in an attempt to confuse him and get in a sneak attack.

Spike launched himself off a wall into a drop kick aimed at taking Saitama's head off when the man turned suddenly with a fist raised. Too committed to the attack to stop Spike flew right into the counter, saitama's punch landed right in spikes groin and launched him back out into the street.

Spike stood back up, barely this time but before he could do anything else a commotion inside the house distracted Saitama and when he turned back around Spike was gone. Saitama went inside to find out what happened.

a new person was in the house, before Saitama could take care of him the new guy stopped him, "Wait, wait. I'm a friend. I came by to make sure everything was ok with the craziness going on. when I got here buffy was acting like one of those vapid bimbos from when I was younger. before I could figure out what was wrong a vampire broke into the kitchen and I had to fight him off, but I had to game-face to take care of it. Buffy saw and fled outside while I was distracted."

"ok" saitama deadpanned. he went outside to begin looking for buffy.

meanwhile with Fubuki

she was not happy. dealing with this man was frustrating he was knowledgeable, but seemed to regard her with some contempt. probably due to her being an esper. regular people tended to be a bit leary of them.

"Giles, while I was coming over here I did see some people that were in costumes but not changed. perhaps the costumes have something to do with it, both Sai-Xander and I shopped at a place called Ethan's yesterday."

"Ethan's? no, it couldn't be…" he then rushed over to a different stack and picked out a specific book. "I hope I'm right. if who I think is doing this is correct we might be able to end it soon." opening the book he flipped to the pages until a bust of janus was showing. reading quickly he stood up. "Take me to the costume shop. my research verifyd that this is within Janus' purview, and the Ethan I knew was a devotee of Janus.

Fubuki stood, nodded, and walked out of the library with Giles on her heels.

Buffy's whereabouts

Buffy was horrified. this ruffian had laid his hands on her and seemed of a mind to do much more momentarily. she screamed.

Saitama heard the scream and recognized it and rushed to her aid. dropping down the alley he smacked the pirate away from his charge. "man what is with you and getting into trouble?"

Buffy clung to him she was terrified and this man had saved her twice already. "Please good sir, take me somewhere safe."

Saitama brought her to a warehouse he spotted on his way to save her and locked the doors. we should be good until this blows over."

A slamming on the metal door was heard, "crap." the blonde ponce broke through.

"crap" he game-faced immediately and rushed the slayer in an attempt to get a hostage. but before he was even 5 feet from her saitama swung. a blast of pressure hit, picking Spike up and throwing him through the air through the wall of the warehouse and the warehouse after that and the warehouse after that. he got enough height to no longer hit anything but air, but was somehow still accelerating, air compression and fiction beginning to heat him up until right before he cleared the troposphere he ignited like a meteor going in reverse and burnt into ash in an instant. looking through the massive hole saitama said "well I guess that takes care of that."

A wave of something ephemeral flew through the area. and Xander and buffy were back to their old selves. "What just happened?" xander wondered.

"Dunno, let's go ask Giles, he'll know."

the Library, next day

Giles had decided the night before that a debriefing could wait until everyone was better rested. and for any lingering personalities to disperse. "Alright everyone any lasting effect of from Ethan's prank?

"Yeah, I still have psychic powers." Willow answered first.

"I was afraid of that. once an Esper is activated they will never become dormant again. I'll need to request some books from the Watchers so you can properly train in them, or you'll be rather more vulnerable to psychic attacks. anyone else?"

Xander, who was still bald, "Um, yeah, I don't have any hair, but I am super strong now." he demonstrated by lifting the large solid oak table they were sitting at. "I'm not even trying right now either.

"I'll have to research it, from what I've been able to gelen so far your Limiter may have been broken by last night's effects."

Buffy chimed in, "Why did you guys get all the cool abilities, all I got was an understanding of french and sewing. this sucks."

there we go, another YAHF. this time One punch Man. they way I figure it Glory, the Mayor, and the First Evil are screwed.


End file.
